Et si c'était vrai TOME 1
by titi19
Summary: Cousine de Sam, je dois partir vivre chez lui à la mort de mes parents. La rencontre avec ses amis était pleine d'émotions mais ils ont un secret et puis, moi aussi j'en ai.  Pour le moment, j'ai déjà écris le TOME 1 et j'ai déjà plein d'idée l'autre
1. Chapter 1

**POV Maxine**

Je me réveillais tranquillement dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je suis arrivée dans cette nouvelle maison tard dans la nuit dernière. Qui suis-je ? Maxine, alias Max. Pourquoi je suis là ? Il y a quelques temps, mes parents sont morts, il y a un mois dans un accident de voiture. Mon cousin, Sam, a fait toutes les demandes nécessaires pour que je puisse partir vivre chez lui. Je fus touchée par cet acte. Il vivait à 200 km de chez moi dans une ville nommée Forks. Je vis que le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et en regardant mon réveil, il était 9h30. Je filais rapidement à la douche. J'adorais la sensation de sentir une eau brûlante couler le long de mes épaules. Mes amis étaient là pour me soutenir mais je ne n'étais pas malheureuse. Non, c'est vrai, je ne pleurais pas. C'était stupide. J'aimais vraiment mes parents mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment occupés de moi. Mes amis, eux par contre, je tenais vraiment à eux. Je n'ai versé que quelques larmes durant l'enterrement. Personne n'osait me poser des questions pour ne pas me rendre malheureuse. Pendant ce dernier mois, j'étais dans un orphelinat, je me faisais discrète attendant le jour de la délivrance où le juge accordera ma garde à mon cousin. Une fois reçu l'accord la veille en fin d'après-midi, j'avais pris mes affaires et en prenant ma voiture, je suis arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit chez lui. Nos échanges fut brefs et je partis me coucher épuisé par mon voyage. Le lendemain matin, je me levai, attrapa mon MP3, mis une de mes musiques préférés, et descendis dans la cuisine. J'étais habillée avec une brassicaire, une shorty et j'enfilai rapidement une chemise d'homme. Je me mis à chanter la chanson.

_J'ai toujours été ce genre de fille qui cache mon visage_

_Si effrayée de dire au monde ce que j'ai à dire_

_Mais j'ai ce rêve qui brille au fond de moi_

_Je vais vous le montrer il est temps de vous faire savoir_

_De vous faire savoir_

_C'est vrai c'est moi_

_Je suis exactement où je suis censé être maintenant_

_Laissez la lumière se poser sur moi _

_Maintenant j'ai trouvé qui je suis je ne peux plus faire marche arrière_

_Fini de cacher qui je veux être_

_Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être dans le noir complet ?_

_De rêver d'une vie dont tu serais l'héroïne_

_Même si j'ai l'impression que ça n'arrivera jamais_

_Je dois croire en moi_

_C'est le seul moyen d'y arriver_

_C'est vrai c'est moi_

_Je suis exactement où je suis censé être maintenant_

_Laissez la lumière se poser sur moi _

_Maintenant j'ai trouvé qui je suis je ne peux plus faire marche arrière_

_Fini de cacher qui je veux être_

Pendant la chanson, je m'étais précipité vers le frigo et me servit un verre de lait. Je me retournai en le buvant d'une traite. J'allais enlever mes lèvres du verre et je fus scotché de voir que mon cousin, sa copine, et une bande de mec qui me regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Je me mis à rougir quand j'entendis une personne chanter.

_Tu es la voix que j'entend à l'intérieur de ma tête_

_C'est pour cela que je chante _

_J'ai besoin de trouver, je vais te trouver_

_Tu es le morceau manquant que j'ai besoin_

_La chanson au fond de moi_

_J'ai besoin de te trouver_

_Je vais te trouver, je pensais que c'était toi_

Je me rapprochais de la voix et aperçus Seth. C'était mon meilleur ami.

_C'est vrai, c'est moi_

_Je suis exactement où je suis censé être maintenant_

_Laissez la lumière se poser sur moi_

_Maintenant j'ai trouvé qui je suis_

_Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière_

_Fini de cacher qui je veux être_

_C'est moi_

_(Seth)_

_Tu es le morceau manquant que j'ai besoin_

_La chanson au fond de moi_

_Tu es la voix que j'entend à l'intérieur de ma tête_

_C'est pour cela que je chante_

_(Ensemble)_

_Maintenant j'ai trouvé qui je suis_

_Il n'y a plus de moyen de rester en dedans _

_Fini de cacher qui je veux être_

_C'est moi_

La chanson se termina et je remarquai qu'on était face à face nos doigts entrelacés. Mon cœur battait la chamaille. On ne pouvait pas quitter nos regards l'un de l'autre et on se jeta l'un sur l'autre. Il me fit balader dans les airs. J'avais un grand sourire scotché au visage.

Seth : Max, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Moi : Je suis venue vivre chez mon cousin.

Il me fit un énorme sourire.

Seth : Tu restes longtemps ?

Moi : Autant que vous pourrez me supporter.

On devait être trop mignon à voir. J'étais toujours collé dans ses bras mais on sortit de notre intimité par un grognement. On tourna en même temps notre visage lentement vers ce fameux bruit. C'était mon cousin. Je me détachais de Seth et me dirigeais vers lui.

Moi : Ben alors Samy, un problème ?

Il me fronça les sourcils et me détailla de la taille aux pieds.

Sam : Tu aurais pu t'habiller avant de descendre…

J'avais l'impression de l'entendre grogner et je me retournais vers Seth avec un sourire moqueur.

Moi : C'est mon pyjama…

Seth : Tu sais Sam, tu apprendras plus à un chat à voler qu'à vouloir modifier le comportement de Max.

Je lui jetai un regard fier. La copine de Sam, Emily, s'approcha de lui doucement.

Emily : Laisse-là tranquille, ce n'est plus une petite fille, tu sais !

Seth : Ah, ça, moi je confirme.

Il explosa de rire et je roulais les yeux. Je me retournais vers mon cousin et lui lança un regard de chiot. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Sam : Mouais, bon, ça passe pour aujourd'hui.

Il me lâcha rapidement au bout de quelques secondes et se tourna vers ses amis.

Sam : Alors, je te présente Quill, Embry, Leah, Jared, Jacob et Paul.

Mon regard passa rapidement sur les premiers mais s'attarda sur les deux derniers. Wow, ils étaient super canon. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous torse nu et je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

Moi : Seth, depuis quand tu as des pectoraux ?

Seth : Depuis quand tu as un piercing ?

Touché. Je lui souris et repartis directement à la cuisine. Je sentais des regards qui me brûlaient derrière mon dos. Je me retournais vivement et aperçus Jacob et Paul qui me dévisageaient. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et m'assis à côté de Seth avec mon petit déjeuner. Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules et je lui souris gentiment, sourire qu'il me rendu.

Sam : Vous vous êtes connu comment ?

Mon regard se tourna vers Seth.

Seth : Et bien, on avait un ami en commun et on s'est rencontré en soirée.

Emily : Vous sortez ensemble ?

Je me mis à éclater d'un rire cristallin et un fou rire m'attrapa rapidement. Seth me regardait d'un air courroucé ce qui me fait pleurer encore plus.

Moi : Ah non, je n'ai pas pu.

Seth : Ah, tu peux parler, j'ai bien réussi à t'avoir.

Il me jeta un regard glacial mais avait toujours un regard rieur.

Moi : Eh oui, tu as raison, tu m'as eu combien de temps déjà ?

Il me lança un regard moqueur.

Moi : Oh, je dirais à peu près 15 minutes.

J'attrapais une nouvelle fois mon fou rire.

Seth : Eh, arrête, on en a déjà parler, c'était ma première fois et tu le sais.

Moi : Oh oui, ça je m'en rappelle.

J'essuyais une de mes larmes en hoquetant toujours de plaisir.

Sam : Attend, tu veux dire que tu as couché avec Seth ?

Il me lança un regard noir.

Moi : Oh oui, mais on était jeune, c'était il y a longtemps. C'était quand déjà ?

Seth : 2 ans et demi à peu près.

Moi : Hum, tu t'en rappelle coquin va.

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule.

Sam : Tu as perdu ta virginité quand tu avais 14 ans ? Et avec Seth en plus ?

Moi : Ah non, je l'ai perdu bien avant…

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche. C'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête. Je voyais que le visage de Sam était en train de se décomposer tandis que la plupart de ses amis me regardait avec un air moqueur. Je vis Seth qui essayait de changer de sujet.

Seth : Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Seth : Je sais que tu n'es pas revenue pour tes parents. Il y a autre chose.

Sam : Bien sûr que si, c'est à cause de ses parents.

Seth : Non, elle n'était pas vraiment proche d'eux. Si elle est revenue, c'est pour autre chose.

Je baissais les yeux. Sam était en train de me regarder d'un regard inquisiteur tandis que Seth semblait inquiet.

Seth : C'est lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

Moi : Arrête stp.

Seth : Non, la dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé, tu m'as expliqué qu'il avait changé. Explique-toi bon sang ! Il t'a fais du mal ? Il t'a touché ?

Moi : Ca suffit Seth, ça ne les regarde pas.

Il s'arrêta net de parler tandis que Sam était en train de bafouiller dans sa barbe.

Moi : Quand je serais prête, j'en parlerai.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Seth : Bon, et sinon tu es toujours lesbienne ?

Je me mis à pouffer tandis que tous les garçons levèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

Moi : Rah mais tu vas t'enlever ces images de la tête.

Seth : C'est pas facile.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à sourire face à un souvenir. Je lui tapais sur la tête.

Moi : Arrête de baver. Et puis, tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Seth : Quelle idée d'accepter de faire cette action aussi ?

Moi : Tu sais très bien que je relève n'importe quel défi.

Quill : On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Je fis rapidement non de la tête tandis que Seth approuvait grandement. Il commença son récit et je mis mes jambes contre mon torse.

Seth : Et bien, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était il y a 2 mois, on s'est réunis avec une bande de copain et on s'est mis à jouer à un jeu. Max devait soit faire une action soit elle avait un gage, mais vu que celle-ci est têtue comme une mule, elle a fait son action.

Embry : Et qu'est-ce que c'était l'action ?

Seth : D'aller dans la rue, d'accoster une fille et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Tout le monde même Sam se mit à rigoler.

Moi : Ouais, très drôle, à cause de ça, elle m'a harcelée pendant un mois.

Seth : Non sérieux ?

Moi : Ben oui, toi, et tes idées débiles !

Seth : Tu embrasses tellement bien aussi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me mit sur ses genoux.

Seth : Oh excuse-moi.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue plusieurs fois. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact. Il m'avait énormément manqué. C'est vrai qu'on a toujours gardé contact entre les coups de fils, les SMS, les lettres, les e-mails et autres mais ce n'était pas pareil maintenant. Je soupirais et encore une fois, Sam nous priva de notre intimité. Je me détachais de lui alors qu'il se mit à grogner de mécontentement.

Moi : Du calme, Clearwaters, les 5min et 12s que j'ai passé avec toi m'ont suffit amplement.

Il s'étrangla avec sa nourriture et me regarda d'un regard carnassier.

Seth : Redonne-moi une autre chance, et tu verras ce que je pourrais te faire.

Moi : C'est une proposition ?

Seth : Oh que oui, tu n'as même pas idée.

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur tandis que Sam nous dévisageait.

Moi : Comme si tu étais capable de m'étonner.

Seth : Oh mais rassure-toi, je vais t'étonner.

En me disant ça, il me fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il me regardait avec un air provocateur. Je lui fis un sourire franc. Je m'approchais dangereusement de lui et je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de sa bouche mêlant son souffle au mien. J'entendis les grognements réprobateur de Sam mais je n'en pris pas en compte. Seth me regarda d'un air surpris, mon visage se tourna et je me mis à son oreille.

Moi : Pauvre petit, tu aboies beaucoup mais tu ne mords pas.

Je me reculais de lui et me levais en lui disant.

Moi : De toute façon, j'ai fini avec les œuvres humanitaires. Je vais prendre une douche.

Seth : J'en aurais bien besoin aussi.

Moi : Tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Rapidement, il se leva, me suivit mais Sam se mit devant lui.

Sam : Tu comptes aller où là ?

Il le regarda méchamment pendant que Seth semblait s'enterrer devant lui. Je vis Sam se mettre à trembler et Seth reculait.

Moi : Oh Sam, c'est bon on rigole. C'est un jeu qu'on a entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se calma rapidement.

Sam : Vous n'avez pas des jeux un peu moins…

Je le regardais ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il ne dit rien et mon regard tomba sur ses amis. Ils étaient tous debout prêt à attaquer et me regardaient avec un air assez bizarre.

Moi : Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu comment une fille des grandes villes se comporte ou quoi ?

Embry : Non, mais je veux bien être ton ami.

Il me regarda avec un air séducteur comme l'ensemble de ses amis. Seth se mit devant moi comme pour me protéger et je rigola devant son attitude.

Moi : Trop fort, j'ai choqué les petits puceaux de la campagne.

Seth me regarda d'un air courroucé.

Moi : Et bien, je pense que ma nouvelle vie ne va pas être de tout repos.

Seth : Je te le fais pas dire.

Mon regard se dévia sur leur ami Paul et je me perdis dans celui-ci. Il avait les yeux d'un noir profond. Je me sentis transporter hors de mon corps. J'eus des tremblements ayant froids puis des bouffés de chaleur me prirent par surprise. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Seth mit sa main sur mon épaule faisant tomber ma chemise de dessus mon épaule. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de celui de Paul. Je me sentais bien mais aussi mal. J'avais envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par l'épaule et notre contact fut rompu. Seth me regarda les sourcils froncés et il avait son regard posé sur mon épaule.

Seth : Où as-tu eu ce tatouage ?

Je posais mon regard sur celui-ci.

Moi : Franchement, je m'en rappelle plus. Je suis sorti un soir en faisant une grosse fête, j'avais pas mal bu et le lendemain, j'avais ce tatouage.

J'haussais les épaules lui faisant croire que c'était rien mais il se remit à froncer les sourcils. Sam s'approcha de moi et me prit vivement par le bras. Il semblait perdu de voir ce tatouage.

Sam : Tu te rappelles d'autre chose ?

Je baissais les yeux. C'est vrai que cette nuit était vraiment un trou noir. Je ne savais plus comment j'étais rentré mais je me rappelais juste d'un visage. Un visage d'un homme magnifique et surtout ces deux gros yeux rouges.

Sam : Répond –lui.

Je vis Sam qui me regardait et je n'ai pas su lire ces sentiments. Il avait l'air en colère, inquiet.

Moi : Ca suffit, stop, je m'en rappelle plus.

Je me débattis et filais rapidement au deuxième étage. Je partis directement sous la douche tapant dans la porte par colère. Je pris ma douche rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Paul**

Je venais juste de finir ma garde avec Jared. On n'avait pas trouvé un seul vampire dans les environs. Je fus déçu, j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. On partit en direction de chez Sam pour le petit déjeuner. Celui-ci nous avait prévenu que sa petite cousine allait arriver dans la soirée. Il était super heureux de la savoir près d'elle. Apparemment, elle avait perdu sa famille mais il était inquiet parce qu'elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. D'après Emily, c'était une fêtarde, elle avait eu beaucoup de copains et profitait de la vie. Elle me rappelait moi, il y a quelques temps avant ma transformation. Je sortais sans arrêt avec n'importe quelle fille ne me rappelant même pas de leurs prénoms. J'étais un vrai coureur de jupons. Malheureusement après ma transformation, j'avais peur de me métamorphoser en loup devant ses filles donc j'ai pris sur moi et je n'étais plus aussi coureur de jupons même si je m'envoyais en l'air assez souvent quand même. Avec mon meilleur ami, on pénétrait dans la maison de Sam. Il nous attendait avec le reste de la meute tranquillement assis sur la table de la salle à manger. On se posa en saluant tout le monde.

Jared : Elle est là ?

Emily : Oui, elle dort. Elle est fatiguée après sa venue d'hier.

On acquiesça et on se mit à manger quand on entendis du bruit venant de l'étage. Quelques secondes après, on la vit descendre et se diriger vers la cuisine. Apparemment, elle ne nous a pas vu. Elle était dos à nous et je ne pouvais pas vraiment la voir. Elle avait une tenue que je qualifierais de légère vu qu'on voyait à peu près l'intégralité de ses jambes. Elle se mit à chanter en se déhanchant sur la musique en prenant en même temps son petit déjeuner. Elle avait une voix magnifique. La chanson se termina rapidement à mon goût et je me retournais vivement vers Seth qui se mit lui aussi à chanter. On avait l'impression d'être dans une salle de concert. Elle se retourna vivement et fixa étrangement Seth. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, un sourire immense collé sur leurs visages. Elle n'avait pas seulement une voix magnifique. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux de la même couleur, un teint mâte et un corps à faire retourner un mort dans son cercueil. A la fin de la chanson, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je me surpris à penser que j'aimerais bien être à la place de ce gamin. Qu'est-ce que j'avais d'être attiré par une gamine ? Je tournais la tête enlevant rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et ils s'assirent à côté de nous. Sam lui fit une réflexion sur sa tenue et elle lui fit tête. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait défier Sam et on était étonné. Il céda devant sa tête de chiot et nous présenta brièvement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, de la dévisager je dirais même et elle sembla surprise. Ils discutèrent rapidement et j'appris quelques petites choses sur sa vie. Elle avait rencontré Seth parmi une soirée et je serrais les poings quand il nous apprit qu'il avait passé la nuit ensemble. Apparemment, ce n'était pas génial vu les réflexions de celle-ci. Elle n'avait non plus pas froid aux yeux vu qu'à la suite d'un pari, elle avait osé embrassé une inconnue dans la rue et Seth semblait satisfait à cette idée. Elle n'a pas voulu parler de la raison de son arrivée vu que ça ne nous regardait pas. Je restais dans mon coin en essayant de manger un peu mais je ne pouvais pas quitter mon regard d'elle. En ce moment, elle était en train d'allumer Seth et je vis celui-ci répondre rapidement. Je me mis à serrer mes poings une nouvelle fois et remarqua que Jared me regardait bizarrement. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur mon épaule. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me voir il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Elle était à califourchon sur lui tout comme j'aimais que les filles se mettent sur moi et se rapprocha rapidement de son visage. J'allais me lever pour en coller une à Seth mais Jared me stoppa en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Je bouillonnais de rage quand celle-ci se leva en disant qu'elle allait prendre une douche. En plaisantant, du moins, je l'espère, elle proposa à Seth de l'accompagner qui lui prit sa plaisanterie au sérieux. Sam me devança et se mit entre les deux jeunes. Je me levais rapidement suivit des autres soutenant notre chef. Je vis sa cousine lui expliquer que c'était un jeu entre eux et qu'il ne fallait pas du tout prendre ça au sérieux. Celui-ci se calma, elle nous parla rapidement mais je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disait et mon regard plongea dans les siens. Je me sentais extrêmement bizarre et je voyais qu'elle aussi. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celui que j'étais fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Moi je ne m'envolais pas. Je restai attaché là où je me trouvai. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me allait à une seule chose. La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. A la place, c'était elle qui me retenait. Je réalisais que je venais de m'imprégner. Celle-ci semblait vraiment mal au point de trembler. Je voulais m'approcher d'elle mais je ne pus rien faire. Seth la retourna arrêtant notre contact. Je jetai un regard de tueur à celui-ci mais il ne fit pas attention fixant son épaule. Je dirigeais mon regard vers celle-ci et aperçus un tatouage, notre tatouage. Sam ainsi que Seth lui posèrent un tas de question, elle répondit vaguement et partit rapidement vers le deuxième étage.

Seth : Tu crois qu'elle fait partie de la meute ?

Sam se mit rapidement à réfléchir.

Sam : J'en sais rien, étant de ma famille, elle a du sang Quileute dans les veines mais je n'ai rien ressenti sur son arrivée. Alors que vous, je le savais depuis des semaines. J'irais poser la question aux anciens.

Seth acquiesça et il se tourna vers moi.

Seth : Bravo Paul, tu as trouvé la personne idéale pour t'imprégner.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur.

Paul : Tu entends quoi par là ?

J'étais énervé que tout le monde le sache mais vu qu'elle s'était passé sous leurs yeux, ils ne pouvaient qu'être au courant. Tous les autres me tapèrent dans l'épaule même Sam qui était ravi pour sa cousine. Seth ne s'approcha pas de moi.

Paul : Je t'ai posé une question.

Il leva son regard et me fixa.

Seth : Tu sais, tu n'arriveras pas à être celui qu'elle a besoin.

Paul : Parce que toi si.

Il me jeta un regard haineux une nouvelle fois.

Seth : Tu comprendras quand tu la connaîtra.

Il termina notre conversation et retourna s'asseoir. Emily posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit un sourire compatissant. On entendit une sonnerie de téléphone et Seth sortit son téléphone. Il souffla en se levant.

Seth : Allez, je vais affronter le loup.

Il partit en direction des escaliers quand Sam l'arrêta.

Sam : Tu ne lui dis rien, c'est à Paul de le faire.

Il acquiesça et partit en direction de l'étage.

**POV Maxine**

J'étais dans la douche, je me mis à m'énerver toute seule en me lavant rapidement. Je sortis rapidement et envoya un message à Seth pour qu'il monte. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et arriva rapidement dans ma chambre. J'étais en train de me changer et il entra directement dans ma chambre. Il avait l'habitude de me voir en petite tenue et on n'était pas gênés. Il s'assit sur mon lit et je commençais à faire les cents pas.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seth ? C'est quoi ce bordel dans cette maison ?

Seth : Ecoute, ça concerne tout le monde et ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler le premier.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver.

Seth : Tu sais ce que ça fait de garder un secret, tu es bien la première à ne jamais trahir celui-ci donc tu comprends ce que ça veut dire.

J'acquiesçais et je savais qu'il avait raison.

Seth : Bon sérieusement, maintenant, raconte-moi tout. Pourquoi tu es revenue ? D'où vient ce tatouage ?

Je respirais un bon coup.

Moi : Tu sais ce fameux garçon, et bien il a vraiment changé, on est parti avec les copains en soirée et il était là. Il était différent. Il était éloigné de moi alors que ce n'était pas du tout son habitude. En partant, je me rappelle l'avoir vu, je lui ai couru après pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'ai vu que des yeux rouges. Et puis trou noir. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin dans mon lit, les membres qui me faisaient mal, un goût de cendre dans la bouche et ce tatouage. J'avais beaucoup bu à cette soirée et je me rappelle plus de rien. J'ai des flashs de temps en temps.

Je secouais les épaules et il semblait inquiet.

Seth : Tu te rappelles de rien d'autre ?

Moi : Non, après j'ai eu une peur panique et je ne suis plus du tout sorti. Le juge est venu me voir en disant que ma garde avait été donné à mon cousin et me voilà arrivé.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

Seth : Il y a autre chose…

C'était une affirmation et pas une question. Je lui souris et il comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler maintenant. Il me prit dans ses bras et recula légèrement juste après.

Seth : Pourquoi cette tenue ?

Moi : Oh, je comptais aller me défouler. Dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi avec Paul ?

Il baissa la tête et je compris qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire.

Seth : Je vais te suivre si tu veux bien.

Je lui souris et on descendit. Tous les regards se posèrent sur nous et Sam se leva pour se mettre devant moi.

Moi : Ecoute cousin, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas en parler, que ça soit pour ce tatouage, pour la véritable raison de ma venue ici. Je sais que vous avez des secrets et moi j'ai les miens. Je sais qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose avec Paul et apparemment, c'est à lui de m'en parler alors quand il sera prêt, je serais là, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Sam : Je ne veux pas t'en empêcher mais c'est dangereux dehors.

Je lui fis un sourire franc.

Moi : Oh pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais très bien me battre.

Sam : Permets moi d'en douter.

Je lui lança un regard de défi.

Moi : Alors viens dehors.

Il me suivit jusque devant la maison et tous les autres se posèrent sur la rambarde. Je me mis en position d'attaque devant mon cousin, les jambes écartés et les poings devant mon visage. Il me sourit.

Sam : Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais t'attaquer.

Moi : Je fais le faire donc si j'étais toi, j'en ferais de même.

J'entendis les garçons parier sur l'un de nous.

Sam : Voyons arrête, je vais te faire mal.

Pour prouver ce que je savais faire, je lui envoyais un coup de pied en tournant sur moi-même ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il fut choqué et se releva.

Sam : Très bien, je vais te montrer un peu.

On commença à se battre. J'évitais rapidement ces coups et lui envoya un crochet du gauche. Il fut surpris et repartit à la charge. Il m'en colla une qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombais face contre terre. Je le sentis prendre son élan pour me sauter dessus et je roulais rapidement sur le côté. Une fois à terre, je lui envoyais une nouvelle fois un coup de pied et m'éloigna pour qu'il puisse se relever. Les coups fusèrent de part et d'autre sous les exclamations des gars.

Seth : Allez Max, explose-le.

Je l'écoutais et lui envoyais un nouveau coup de pied qu'il reçut en plein la mâchoire et il tomba en arrière. J'avais touché son égo et je m'approchais de lui en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il me la saisit et m'ébouriffa mes cheveux. Ce qui était bien avec mon cousin, c'est qu'il oubliait rapidement tout.

Seth : Oh oui, c'est bon ça.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et vis que tout le monde lui tendait de l'argent.

Seth : Tout le monde a parié sur Sam. Bon, je te paye l'apéro avec leurs argents ?

Je souris. Je le reconnaissais bien là. A chaque fois qu'un pari était lancé sur moi, il pariait toujours sur moi et je gagnais la plupart du temps. Au lieu de garder son argent pour lui, il m'invitait toujours à boire un coup, me payer le restaurant. Il s'approcha de moi.

Seth : Bon, on bouge ?

J'acquiesçais.

Moi : Et comment ?

Il me fit un signe de tête et je tournais mon regard vers plusieurs motos qui était posé. Un sourire s'agrandit sur mon visage. On se dirigea vers les motos.

Seth : Va-y, prends en une.

Emily : Attends Max, tu sais en faire au moins ?

Je lui souris qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me materner.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai toujours aimé avoir un grand bolide entre les jambes.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Seth éclata de rire devant mon regard tandis que Emily me fit les gros yeux.

Moi : Attends, je disais ça comme ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Et toi au lieu de rire comme un idiot tu pourrais m'aider.

Seth s'approcha de moi et mit son bras sur mes épaules.

Seth : Excuse-là, Emily. Cette pauvre idiote dit toujours ce qu'elle pense alors ne sois pas choquer si elle sort des conneries comme ça.

Emily sourit et repartit en direction des garçons. J'enfourchais une moto et la démarrais. J'allais partir quand Seth se retourna en direction de la maison.

Seth : Apparemment, on ne va pas être seul.

Je me retournais et vis le reste de garçons sauf Sam qui prirent une moto. Je suivis Seth alors que les autres étaient derrière nous. J'adorais conduire une moto, c'est fou ce qu'on pouvait se sentir libre. On s'arrêta dans une superette et les garçons partirent à l'intérieur. Un garçon un peu plus vieux de moi s'approcha de moi.

Garçon : Eh salut beauté, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je levais mon regard vers lui. Il était pas mal, tout à fait ma tasse de thé. Je lui souris.

Moi : Je m'appelle Maxine, mais appelle-moi Max.

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

Logan : Moi c'est Logan. Tu es nouvelle ?

Moi : Tout à fait, je…

Je fus coupé par l'arrivé des garçons. Je vis Paul poser sa main sur son épaule et il se retourna. Je fronçais les sourcils.

Paul : Ecoute, mec, elle n'est pas libre.

Logan ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux et commença à partir. Je descendis rapidement de la moto.

Moi : Mais attend…

Seth me coupa dans mon élan en posant son main sur mon bras. Il me fit comprendre de ne pas y aller. Je le bousculais et partis en direction de Logan. Je m'approchais de lui, lui donna un papier où était marqué mon numéro et je l'embrassais rapidement. J'allais me reculer mais il approfondit mon baiser faisant valser nos langues. En fermant les yeux, je me mis à penser à Paul. Pourquoi j'avais la tête de ce mec en tête ? C'est quoi ce bordel. J'approfondis encore ce baiser pour faire passer cette image dans ma tête. Je me reculais vivement de Logan le poussant assez fortement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il ne s'en aperçut pas, m'embrassa sur le front et partit. J'étais toujours à la même place, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me tournais vers les garçons et vis Paul qui était énervé tandis que Seth me regardait méchamment. Je me rapprochais d'eux et mis une claque à Paul.

Moi : Bordel, mais tu m'as fait quoi ? Pourquoi tu es sans arrêt dans ma tête ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

Moi : Tu es au courant toi, je suis sûr.

Seth baissa la tête.

Moi : Non, mais sérieux, si je peux même pas embrasser un mec, comment je vais faire moi ? Autant entrer au couvant directement, ça sera plus simple.

Embry : Au lieu d'embrasser n'importe qui, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec Paul.

Je lui jetai un regard haineux et remarqua que Paul n'avait pas l'air contre.

Moi : Avec un pote de mon cousin, je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

J'enfourchais ma moto et partis en direction de la plage. Je savais qu'ils me suivaient, j'arrêtais ma moto pas loin d'un feu de camp qui était éteint et partis m'asseoir autour de celui-ci. Seth et les autres me rejoignirent et j'évitais soigneusement leurs regards. Seth me tendit une bière, je l'attrapais rapidement, sortis mon briquet et la décapsula. Seth ricana en voyant le regard étrange des autres.

Moi : Ne me prenez pas pour une sainte nitouche, je ne suis pas que la cousine de Sam.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Seth : Bon et si on jouait à action ou vérité ?

Je roulais des yeux. Il n'y a que Seth pour aimer encore jouer à ce jeu. Tout le monde fut d'accord et je n'avais toujours pas donné mon avis.

Seth : Max ? Ca te dit ?

Moi : Tant que je garde mes vêtements.

Je lui jetai un regard entendu.

Seth : Ah c'est bon, c'est arrivé une seule fois et j'étais complètement bourré mais je t'avais di de garder tes sous-vêtements quand même.

Les garçons ricanèrent face à cette remarque.

Seth : Bon allez, je commence, Max, action ou vérité ?

Moi : C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne même pas. Vérité !

Il me lança un regard de vainqueur, je m'attendais au pire.

Seth : Tu es sorti avec combien de mecs depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux et commença à compter avec mes mains.

Seth : Attends, je veux savoir avec combien tu as couché ?

Moi : Je dirais une dizaine…

Embry : Ouh la cochonne.

J'haussais les épaules.

Moi : Ben quoi, j'ai des besoins comme tout le monde.

Ils me jetèrent tous un regard très charmeur et je roulais des yeux.

Moi : Alors Jacob, action ou vérité ?

Jacob : Action.

Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

Moi : Embrasse Seth.

Ils me regardèrent d'un air choqué.

Moi : Ben quoi, tu t'es rincé l'œil quand j'ai embrassé une fille, je peux bien faire pareil.

Jacob : Je peux pas avoir un gage plus tôt ?

Moi : Bien sûr, alors embrasse tous les mecs qui sont là.

Il me lança un regard horrifié et s'approcha de Seth. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. J'éclatais de rire en voyant ça et but une gorgée de ma bière.

Jacob : Alors Max action ou vérité ?

Bizarrement, je sentais que ce jeu allait rapidement se retourner contre moi.

Moi : Vérité !

Il fronça le nez, je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré une action.

Jacob : As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Moi : Une seule fois.

Paul : Pourtant tu t'es tapé pas mal de mec.

Je me tournais vers lui, défiant son regard.

Moi : Oui, mais c'était que du désir, c'est dans la tête. L'amour n'est pas dans la tête, il est dans le sang partout dans mon corps. Il lutte pour imposer sa loi.

Paul me regarda d'un air qui me traversa rapidement et je tournais le regard.

Moi : A moi, Paul, action ou vérité ?

Paul : Vérité !

Moi : Quand comptes-tu me dire la vérité ?

Paul : Quand tu seras prête.

Pffff. C'était une réponse possible à la question. Je n'avais pas précisé si je voulais une date précise. Je mis mes bras autour de moi et finis ma bière que Seth s'empressa de remplacer.

Paul : A moi, Max, action ou vérité ?

Je le savais, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi.

Moi : Vérité !

Paul : Lequel de nous t'attire le plus ?

Je me mis à les détailler les uns après les autres en ayant un sourire diabolique aux lèvres comme si j'allais les manger les uns après les autres.

Moi : Pour juste le physique, c'est toi.

J'avais dis ça en le regardant fixement et vis passer une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Je roulais ceux-ci.

Moi : Alors, Embry, action ou vérité ?

Embry : Action !

Moi : Tu bois six bières le plus rapidement possible sans t'arrêter.

Il s'exécuta et il commença un peu à délirer. Hum, ils tiennent pas l'alcool dans ce pays.

Embry : Max, action ou vérité ?

Max : Vous savez, on joue tous ensemble.

Embry : Mais nous, on se connait par cœur. Alors ?

Moi : Vérité !

Embry : Pfff, même pas drôle. Quels sont les endroits le plus bizarre où tu as pu faire l'amour et tu termineras par le plus bizarre ?

Je rigolais et me tournais vers Seth. Celui-ci me fit un grand sourire.

Moi : Ben, je dirais dans les bois, dans un parc d'attraction, sur un billard, et le plus bizarre, je dirais le pied de mon lit.

Seth éclata de rire.

Seth : Tu n'as même pas réussi à viser ton lit ?

J'étais un peu gênée.

Moi : Ben, j'étais un peu pressée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ou plutôt je pense qu'ils se foutaient littéralement de moi.

Moi : Et au lieu de jouer à ce jeu, pourquoi ne pas me poser les questions directement ?

Seth : Ou sinon, on corse un peu le jeu et on ne fait que des actions ?

Tout le monde acquiescèrent et j'ai dû me ranger à l'avis général. Je demandais à Seth de commander des pizzas parce que je commençais à avoir faim. C'est vrai que le temps avait passé assez vite et qu'il était déjà le début de l'après-midi. Les actions suivirent rapidement mais ce fut assez soft. Des smacks, des cours de drague, enfin bref principalement que de la rigolade. Je commençais à être fatiguer et je voulais rentrer.

Paul : Attend Max, ça te dirait de venir à un feu de camps ce soir ?

Tout le monde me fixa.

Moi : Heu ouais, si tu veux. Comment je dois m'habiller ?

Paul : Ben comme tu veux, pourquoi tu demandes ?

Moi : Ben on sait jamais, si c'est pour faire de la sorcellerie, danser tout nu autour du feu.

Je partis dans mon délire tandis que les autres partirent dans leur fou rire. Je décidais de rentrer chez mon cousin enfin chez moi maintenant je devrais dire. Je me levai et me dirigeais vers les motos quand Paul me rejoins en courant.

Paul : Attends, je te raccompagne, je peux monter avec toi ?

J'acceptai et il monta derrière moi posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je tremblais à ce contact mais n'y fis pas attention. Sur la route, je le sentis se brusquer derrière moi, il me prit le guidon des mains et dévia notre route. Il s'arrêta et descendit rapidement.

Paul : Reste-là stp, je reviens.


End file.
